My Best Friend & My Biggest Competion
by ABERCROMBiE chic xo0
Summary: Lily has a hidden talent that she would never in her life think of sharing with Miley: singing. But when Miley pushes her to the limit, Lily decides its time to crank up the mikes and pump up HER party. But is fame worth breaking a lifelong friendship? R


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana or any of the characters**

**A/N: this is not a sequel to either of my Hannah Montana stories. It is completely different. And it will be pretty unrealistic once I start to get more involved in the plot, just so you know! )**

Chapter One- the talent show

As Miley, Lily, and Oliver walked to their lockers one morning, they had a hard time getting there, because to the entire freshman class was gathered around a bulletin board.

There was no way around, so the three of them decided to stop and see what the big deal was.

Lily stretched up on her tip-toes and squealed, "Oooh!! Maybe they're serving something better than meatloaf today at lunch!!"

But Oliver was taller than her and immediately shot her down. "Well, if you consider Sloppy Joe's better…"

"Aw mann!!" Lily griped, stomping her foot and crossing her arms.

"You're tellin me!" said Miley ravingly, "I mean, last time _I_ had the cafeteria lady's Sloppy Joe's, I spent all of Geometry kneeling over the toilet, chucking my insides out. And the smell of Sloppy Joe's getting even sloppier was not very helpful for my stomach, either. PEE-UU!!"

"If you're talking about your stench after gym class," Amber fleered, walking up behind them with Ashley scorning at her side, "then I _completely _agree with you."

Then in unison, they both said, "Like, some DEODERANT!! PUH-LEEEEESE!" Then as if this was the funniest thing in the world, they both let out a huge laugh, and did their signature, "oooOOOoooo ssssss".

Miley stepped forward and snapped, "As a matter of fact, I DO wear deodorant. And its strawberry scented, THANK you very much."

Amber and Ashley just sneered and changed the subject. "So I suppose you three are going to try out for the talent contest?" Ashley said fiercely.

Miley, Lily, Oliver exchanged glances of confusion. "What talent contest?" Oliver asked, but they just ignored him.

"How could they? They have no talent!!!" Amber cried, with a look of satisfaction on her face.

"Yeah, they're like the Vultrain Sisters," Ashley said, with a smirk.

"Who are _they?_" Amber asked mordaciously.

"Exactly!!" Ashley said, and Amber rolled her eyes.

"What talent contest!" Lily repeated.

"Duh, the only talent contest at our school? The one that I'M going to be the star of," Amber said, striking a pose.

"If you make it past the auditions," Ashley thought out loud, with out even thinking. But when she saw the look of rancor on Ambers face, her eyes widened and she rambled, "I mean… of coooouuuuurse!! She's gonna blow all of you OUT of the window, she's gonna be so good."

Amber just rolled her eyes again. "Soo, are you dorks trying out?"

Lily started to say no, but Miley cut in loudly and said, "Duh! And I don't care what you say about you being the best. We're gonna blow you so far out of the window, you'll be like a peregrine falcon getting strapped to a comm-grade firework and shot out of a cannon."

After a few seconds of silence, Ashley cocked her head and said, "Like a what?"

"Ashley, it doesn't matter. Let them go on with their little fantasies about winning. It must be something they don't get to do often. Unlike us, some people aren't lucky enough to be totally amazing. I pity you," She said, putting her hand on Miley's shoulder with a fake nod of sympathy. Then her and Ashley flipped their hair over their shoulders and strutted away.

Right when they turned away, Miley brushed off her shoulder frantically.

Lily made a face of revolt and said, "What makes them think that they're better than us?"

"Umm, maybe that?" Oliver said, pointing to a group of people swarming around Amber and Ashley, taking pictures, as if they already won the talent show.

Miley turned around and walked up to the sign for the freshman tryouts, which were in a week, and the all-school contest that would be a week after that. "I don't care what anyone says. I'm going to make sure that Amber takes home the last place trophy, and that one of us takes the gold." Miley said with an evil smile on her face.

"So what are you gonna do for tryouts?" Lily asked, and the smile melted off Miley's face.

"Umm… I don't know."

**A/N: okay, well this chapter didn't really have much at all to do with the plot that I've plighted yet, but believe me, it will. I just needed a set up. **

**And just so you know, this story will probably end up being awfully long, just to warn you. please read and review!! **


End file.
